


Chaotic Detail

by Silverheart



Series: A New Equation [1]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverheart/pseuds/Silverheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a world of incredible, chaotic detail. Textures did not match, buildings bore no resemblance in their design, vehicles varied more radically than she could have imagined. And that was just what she noticed on the ride to Sam's apartment, where things became stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaotic Detail

**Author's Note:**

> Doesn't match up with Sam's stated plans or the timeline of The Day After (I think). Movies tend to forget that doing things is exhausting.

Quorra didn't know the right word for her first hours off the grid. 'Awkward' might be a good fit, but it seemed inadequate. It was definitely strange on every possible level.

 

This was a world of incredible, chaotic detail. Textures did not match, buildings bore no resemblance in their design, vehicles varied more radically than she could have imagined. And that was just what she noticed on the ride to Sam's apartment, where things became stranger.

 

Years of experience with his father only marginally prepared her for Sam. She wasn't quite sure why. Sam was youth, Flynn was age. Sam was motion, Flynn was stillness. Sam was learning, Flynn was learned. And then there were...other factors.

 

"Here we are," he said, opening the door and turning on the lights.

 

Something small and black and furry ran up to Quorra. She knelt down to look it in the face. "This must be Marv."

 

"Yeah. He's probably hungry as hell. Hang on." He stepped away to rummage in a drawer.

 

Quorra took the opportunity to let Marv sniff at her hand. On a whim, she scratched behind alone of his big pointy ears. He leaned into it, seeming to like the sensation, and wagged his stubby tail. She smiled. She liked dogs.

 

Sam poured something into a bowl- she could heard it- which prompted Marv to run off. Quorra stood and looked at the room, instantly spotting the breathtaking view of the city.

 

Her eyes widened. How could he process all this? Ocean and blue sky and a vehicular bridge and... "You _do_ like a view."

 

"Didn't believe me before?" he asked, coming to her side. He was smirking. It was a very different expression than his father's, less world-weary. It sent her thoughts to new places, which she always liked, but this place she _really_ liked.

 

"It's just so much." She leaned on a couch, trying to take in every inch of the view. "I can't believe I'm here. The place where all the books were written. The place most of them were about."

 

Sam chuckled. "Well, roughly, anyway." He yawned, looked at her, then looked around the apartment. "I don't know about you, but I'm beat." He scratched his head.  "Listen, you can take the bed. It's in the other room." He pointed. "I'm good with the couch."

 

Quorra stared at him for a moment. "Oh. Right. If you're sure."

 

"I'm good. I sleep on the couch most of the week, anyway. Just, uh, just until we get you set up with your own place."

 

"I don't really need that." Her hands found each other, gripping tightly. "My own place. I don't need it. I can sleep on the couch. It's fine."

 

They stared at each other for a long time. He rubbed his face,  and looked tired for a moment, so like his father. "Give me this, at least, today, Quorra. Please."

 

Everything hit her then, what he must be feeling. He'd met his father for the first time in many years, then lost him. And then...Flynn hadn't been what his son was expecting, or so it seemed.

 

Her own loss hit, too.

 

She reached out to touch him on the shoulder, wishing she could figure out what else she should do to make it better. He laid his hand on hers and have a tired half-smile. "I'll take the bed," she told him, "Tonight, anyway."

 

This was a world of incredible, chaotic detail.


End file.
